Conflicted and Rejected?
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: Astrid begins to feel insecure about Hiccup's love for her, as if he doesn't see her as much as he says. So, she tells Ruffnut how she feels but unbeknownst to her Hiccup is also listening. Set after HTTYD 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! TheSmallestRebel here, and I've officially planned out the date of my return with my Jefflyn Story! I will be continuing it on May 21, the day after my Shakespeare play. Yet still in the meantime I will be attempting to entertain you all with stories that I've already written up in word, and if you check my profile it will be pretty obvious it's all HTTYD.**

 **See ya!**

 **Love,**

It was almost evening in Berk. The boys and Ruffnut were out exploring, and the dragons elsewhere. Astrid, however, was about a mile away from the village, but still on Berk. She was at a river, with her legs in the water. Just then, the group came silently by.

"I'm gonna get some water," Ruffnut said, breaking through the bushes and seeing Astrid there.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" she asked, going up to her.

"Can I talk to you? Just you?" Astrid asked quietly.

Hearing this, the boys stopped and watched the two girls, unseen.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"It's Hiccup," Astrid said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Seeing this, Hiccup frowned. Astrid had never cried before.

"Oh. What is it?" Ruffnut asked, worried.

"It's just, I feel as if I'm being rejected. I hate to think this, but maybe he doesn't see me the way he says he does. I mean, I've had feelings for Hiccup since he took me on that flight with Toothless, and we've been through so many things together…" Astrid said.

"Maybe I've taken it too far."

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, I mean with my punching him thing. Maybe he's still mad at me for punching him so much that I broke the coil on his suit. I don't know. I mean, I completely understand that he's busy with his duties as Chief, but we haven't spent ANY time together. Even with the minutes we might have together, he treats me like an untrusted... distant cousin. He doesn't even say hello, he just nods at me."

Ruffnut looked behind her, and saw Hiccup watching them. She glared at him. She was mad at him for making Astrid feel this way, for getting her to cry like this.

"He's amazing, Ruffnut, but maybe he's acting like this because he fears me or something. I don't want to torture him, but maybe he's seeing another girl."

"Astrid! He's had a crush on you since you guys were eight! You're the 'divine beauty' of Berk! That's your NAME! Don't just go thinking that he's rejecting you," Ruffnut shouted, forgetting that the others were there.

"I still don't know…" Astrid sighed. Ruffnut heard a twig snap. Astrid didn't hear it. Ruffnut looked behind her to see Hiccup slowly coming towards them.

"Well, you're going to need to prepare yourself," she said."Hiccup's standing right behind you."

"WHAT!?" Astrid cried, jumping up. "YOU KNEW THIS?!"

"Hehe... I'm gonna go now..." Ruffnut said, backing away.

"Ruffnut Thorston don't you dare leave me hanging!" Astrid growled. Then she calmed with realization.

"You're leaving me hanging," she sighed.

"I think so," Ruffnut said, running off.

" Hiccup... how much did you hear?"

"I think I've heard enough."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid gulped. She hadn't meant for Hiccup to hear her. Everything that had just felt so good to let out suddenly felt one thousand times worse. What was he going to say?

"You should've told me all of that." Hiccup sat next to Astrid.

"I...I'm sorry you found out that way..." Astrid said.

"I don't know why you'd think that, Astrid. I've liked you since we were, what, eight?"

"You don't have to be mad about it. I just didn't know how I would tell you," Astrid mumbled, looking down.

"I'm not mad. I never thought you thought that way. It's been very busy for me lately. I've missed you, but I know that I can't let emotions get between me and my duties right now. As Chief-"

"It's your responsibility to protect your own." Astrid finished.

"Yes. I haven't been seeing anyone else. I think about you everyday, but... I just can't let any other time slip away from me."

"You just spent time scouting with the others," Astrid stated.

"I was planning for something with them..." Hiccup said.

"What is it?"

"The Chiefs of other islands and kingdoms are going to be coming. You didn't join us to plan out everything."

"I was depressed. Hiccup, I just really miss the time we used to spend together. It... it feels weird when we talk. I just want to go back to normal, or before the day you found Itchy Armpit." Astrid said,curling up.

"I do too, sometimes. But right now we have to enjoy the time we have while we have it," Hiccup said, pulling Astrid to his side.

"Alright," Astrid sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, M'lady," Hiccup said. Astrid blinked, then blinked again.

"I love you too," she said, grinning.

* * *

 **Oooh! Done with this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, then review on what you thought of it and give me more ideas for stories! Ill be waiting!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**


End file.
